


ii prompts/one-shots

by vemodalarna



Category: Inanimate Insanity (Web Series)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Heathers, Confessions, Multi, Singing, im so happy knickle is getting the attention it deserves? its good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vemodalarna/pseuds/vemodalarna
Summary: A collection of stories that I don't feel needs separate posts.More tags will be added!





	1. (knickle) dream a little dream of me

**Author's Note:**

> hello, welcome to my prompt/song drabbe collection. The stories on here will more than likely be experimental or just training for myself.
> 
> i wrote this in 40 min after an anxiety breakdown, so be prepared that this is a bit of a mess. but hey, i love knickle a lot and i was listening to conan gray's cover of "dream a little dream of me" (watch?v=1bWxIOkLeQI) and it made me want to write.

The sun was just about to set, lighting the sky on fire with soft pink flames. Cotton candy clouds soared above Knife as he weaved his way through the wood. The ukulele lingered on his back as he picked up small rocks.

He knew the way to the hotel- it wasn’t far at all. Really inconvenient to Mephone, since it’s against the rules to ‘visit Hotel OJ’ but Knife was certain almost every still competing contestant had visited at some point during the season. He’d certainly seen Marshmallow sneak off, as well as both Baseball and Suitcase. Mepad didn’t bother stopping those who came back- just giving them a fair warning.

Knife smiled gently as he carefully put the rocks in his back-pocket. Anyone would call Knife a stone-hearted guy, with a rude attitude, but… He couldn’t act that way around Pickle. He seemed to trigger someone in Knife’s heart, and Knife couldn’t help but smile everytime Pickle crossed his mind. Almost every page of his journal had some kind of mention of Pickle at this point- it was getting ridiculous. Even every one of his poems seemed to be centered around his crush; hidden between the paragraphs were shy whispers about him- the words and feelings Knife couldn’t tell anyone.

Whether or not Pickle was going to accept his confession, he just needed to get it off his chest.

Swinging the borrowed ukulele to his front, he pushed past the last bush separating him from the hotel. Most windows were covered in curtains, only their decorations showing through the glass panes. He could distinctively place where Pickle’s room was; second floor, green curtains that were never drawn closed, window sill covered with small figurines and a plushie or two. 

Strumming the instrument gently, he pushed away all the anxiety that was rising in his stomach. He hated feeling nervous and this time he couldn’t add a layer of coldness to hide the beating of his heart. 

He just had to do it.

Flinging a rock at Pickle’s window, Knife stood prepared to start playing. Nothing happened for a moment, and Knife had the urge to run away while he still had the chance-

“Knife?” Pickle asked curiously, as he was holding the window open with one arm. “What are you doing here? Is… Is that a ukulele?”

Knife gulped as he stared at Pickle’s surprised grin. Positioning his fingers to the right chords, he coughed slightly.

“Stars shining bright above you,” Knife sung carefully. Man, his voice was rusty. Maybe he should’ve practiced more. “Night breezes seem to whisper ‘I love you’,”

Pickle blushed heavily as he leaned forwards a bit, staring in shock at Knife. The rose pink of the sky reflected in his eyes, and Knife felt more confident.

“Birds singing in the sycamore trees, dream a little dream of me,” Knife felt his worries decrease as he sang. 

“Say nighty-night and kiss me, just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me,” His heart fluttered as Pickle smiled shyly at him. “While I'm alone and blue as can be, dream a little dream of me,”

The wind rustled the leaves behind him, and soft pink hues seemed to cover everything. Perhaps the sun had finally set- Knife wasn’t sure. All of his focus was on Pickle’s soft chuckle.

“Stars fading but I linger on dear, still craving your kiss” His voice broke slightly, making Pickle snort in laughter. His own snickering bled into the words, making his voice wobble in joy. “I'm longing to linger till dawn dear, just saying this,”

“Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you, sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you” Knife gazed into Pickle’s eyes, and Pickle stared back dreamily. “But in your dreams whatever they be, dream a little dream of me,”

Silence filled the air, and nothing was heard but Knife’s slight panting. Pickle stared at him with a smile, before dashing back into the hotel.

“Oh,” Knife stammered, “Uh.” Did.. Pickel think it was a joke? Or was it that bad that he had to… Run and hide?

Knife shifted on his feet. Should he just go-

He was interrupted by fast footsteps and Pickle flinging himself on top of Knife, making him lose his balance completely. The soft grass basically did nothing to soften the fall, but Knife didn’t even mind.

“Dude, that was-!” Pickle rejoiced, happily. “That was so cheesy!”

“Yeah, I, uh,” he grinned cheekily. “I like romantic songs,”

Their laughter intermingled as they held each other, under the slowly arriving stars. Knife should definitely sneak out to Pickle more often.


	2. (Mic and Suitcase) Lifeboat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Microphone stops Suitcase from doing a very bad decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heathers AU, takes place after Lifeboat + Shine a Light (reprise). Heathers is the only thing I've been listening to for a week, please send help  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tNeAXIFOY8Q
> 
> trigger warning for: murder mention, suicide attempts, also implications of self harm (very briefly at the start).

Microphone scratched her palm as she traveled down the corridor. The burn mark she gave herself yelled each time she touched it. Her tight curls bounced in her bun every time she whipped her head around anxiously.

Nobody had believed her. The confession had just slipped out. Hearing Suitcase’s panicked and suffocated words, her anxiety pouring out of her mouth and how Miss 5c did nothing when Baseball lashed out made Mic snap. Microphone’s hands seemed coated in blood as she tried to grab the shorter girl who was storming out, sobs building up in her throat. She couldn’t control her own voice as she yelled out the truth- she killed Nickel, Trophy and Yang. 

Baseball’s laughter echoed in her head as she searched for the short girl. His taunting words, teasing Suitcase’s emotions. Microphone never realized how much pain Suitcase was in- her bubblegum exterior never faltered, even when Nickel told her to ‘stop playing dumb’. She wore her curly hair in low pigtails, wore soft mustard colored skirts and high knee socks. Her caramel cheeks were always in a smile; she was like a walking beam of sunshine. Clearly, it was just a facade that Mic never managed to see through.

Maybe it was obvious. It was possible Mic was too much of a mess to notice. She had always been envious of Suitcase. She had everything Mic could wish for- good looks, a loving family, good grades and popularity. The taller girl had always been considered a loser and no matter what she did she was one. After the alliance took her in, this entire.. Disaster happened. If Taco just hadn’t been so charming and Mic wouldn’t have been so foolish Nickel would still be alive. So would Trophy and Yang.

“‘Ich Luge’ bullets my ass,” Mic muttered as she inconspicuously ducked her head into every passing classroom. “How could I have been so dumb?”

A smashing sound from the girls bathroom made Mic snap out of her self-pity. The halls were barren, with no sight of students anywhere. Everyone was in the gym, for another ‘healing session’ with Miss 5c.

A sharp sob was muted by the thin walls, and Microphone set out into a sprint.

“No, no don’t-” She gasped out, as she passed through the door to the bathroom. “Suitcase! Stop, stop!”

The short girl was a mess. Loose strands framed her face, her mascara smudged. Her yellow jacket was thrown to the side and her bony arms stuck out like a sore thumb. Glass littered the floor, next to a broken mirror. The empty pill bottle fell towards the floor as she girl jumped in shock, a hand-full of medicine capsules rolling on the floor. Her mouth was filled to the prim with yellow colored sleeping pills.

Moving quickly, Microphone grabbed the girls cheek, squishing them together. A few pills fell out as tears overflowed from Suitcase’s eyes. 

“Spit,” Microphone put her other hand under Suitcases mouth. “Now.”

Suitcase shook her head as best as she could, mumbling incoherent words, and simply sank to the floor. Mic let go of her face and crouched down next to her.

“You’re- you’re throwing your life away to become a statistic in our country today,” Mic jumbled out, “That’s like the least frightening thing I can think of right now!”

Suitcase sobbed out something about her dead friends, thick tears running down her face. They stained her cheeks, and she did nothing to remove them. Her knuckles were stained red with small cuts and yellowing bruises. She must’ve punched the mirror.

Nickel’s knees came into mind- how muddy and bruised they became after hitting the glass table. How his blood seeped into the red rug, fitting in perfectly. Microphone killed him-

“If everyone jumped off a bridge, would you?” Cutting off her own thoughts, Mic carefully placed her hand on Suitcase’s shoulder.

Suitcase blinked, looking down in shame and nodded. That wasn’t the response Microphone wanted to hear.

“Oh, Suitcase,” Mic smiled weakly. “If you were happy every single day of your life, you wouldn’t be human… You’d be a gameshow host.”

It was quiet for a moment, before Suitcase chuckled slightly and solemnly wiped away her tears. Her nose wrinkled in disgust as she spit out the neon yellow colored pills. 

“Thanks,” she sniffled, giving a watery smile. “For coming after me.”

“Oh- you’re welcome!” Mic stuttered out in shock, her cheeks heating up a bit.

Before she could say anything more, Suitcase flung herself around Microphone’s tall frame. Hooking her arms above Suitcase’s own, she held the girl as she sobbed onto Mic’s purple jacket.

“You wanna skip class and go watch movies instead?” She broke away from the hug, as Suitcase gingerly picked up her jacket, scrubbing the newly forming bruise on her knuckles.

“Yeah,” Suitcase wiped away the last of her tears, giving a smile. “Only dad is home right now, we can go to my place.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! knickle real.
> 
> tumblr link: https://vemodalarna.tumblr.com/post/177031405225/dream-a-little-dream-of-me


End file.
